


Special

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, First Kiss, I tried Rach, Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Day 7: Free DayMy friend mentioned shipping this, but wished there was more content of them. So here's my contribution. I hope my depictions of them fit your pallet my friend!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Special

“What do you mean? I still don’t get it!” A girl chuckled.

Annoyed, Ishimaru glared at her. With a deep breath, he prepared to give her the lecture to end all lectures. Her uncanny attitude that drove her to raise her voice in a library of all places, was unforgivable. The fiendish act of disturbing others as they expanded their knowledge with the fantastic thresholds that were books, had been too much for him!

“Oh? Well how about this? If you get it right, I’ll give you a kiss as a reward!” The boy beside her replied, making Ishimaru blush.

No, he couldn’t kiss her! Public displays of affection like that in high school? It was against everything that was sacred. 

Marriage! The sanctity of marriage! Breaking that by kissing her over something so casual? It was unheard of. But then again, if it could help her performance in class…then, could it really be that despicable?

“Ok, so X equals thirty-eight, right?” The girl asked, twirling her hair.

“That’s correct!” Her boyfriend replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 

Ishimaru was speechless, had it actually worked? Was the desire for a kiss really enough to improve her academic performance? And could it work for anyone?

“Hey, Ishimaru bro!” A voice casually called from behind him.

Turning, Ishimaru was met by the relaxed smile of Yashuhiro Hagakure. In his right hand was a squished veggie burger that oozed soy cheese and ketchup. And in the left was a paper cup, producing ounces of perspiration that soaked his hand. 

“So, stud bud, ready to hit the books?” Hagakure asked, shoving the remains of the burger in his mouth. “I definitely need help in physics. if you catch my drift"

Ignoring the clairvoyant’s lack of volume control, and pieces of food exiting his mouth. Ishimaru regained his composure.

“Indeed, you have asked for my help. So as the Ultimate Moral Compass, it’s only natural that I assist you. Now, have a seat!”

“Wha? You’re kidding me!” Hagakure gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s a beautiful day, we should study outside!”

“But the library’s a plethora of all sorts of knowledge, you can’t deny this is the best place to study!”

“I only need the textbook, right? Come on man!” 

With a sigh, Ishimaru rose to his feet. 

“Alright!” Hagakure cheered, once again ignoring the basic principles of his direct environment. “Stud Buds taking it to the courtyard!”

The two boys went outside, and sat down on a bench. The autumn leaves flew around them, several of which had gotten caught in Hagakures extravagant hair. 

Pulling his textbook out of his bag, the clairvoyant licked his fingers before rolling to the correct page. 

“Alright Ishimaru bro, how good are you at Thermodynamics.” Hagakure asked, scanning the page.

“Th-thermodymanics?” Ishimaru questioned, raising his eyebrow in confusion. “I thought you were having trouble in physics?”

“Oh, geez man no! Physics are fine!” Hagakure objected, “I’m in tune with the universe. It’s chemistry I hate. Chemicals, flasks, Bunsen burners, all that jazz. I can’t seem to understand any of that at all!”

“Very well,” Ishimaru obliged. “Leave it to me, and together our chemistry skills will advance tenfold!” The ability to shout that came with being outside, relaxed him. An actually wonderful decision on Hagakure’s part. 

Together, the two boys studied the book for a good amount of time, not realizing that the clear blue sky had turned a dark navy. Streetlamps ignited around them. The fall wind, chilly in the evening. But the two didn’t seem to mind, while they continued to noisily study on the bench.

“I swear, I’m still not getting this!” Hagakure moaned, his index finger stroking his forehead. “No matter what, I can’t seem to do it!”

“Well, how about this. If you get the next problem correct…I’ll give you a kiss as a reward!” Ishimaru announced, in his usual loud tone before gasping in horror. “WAIT NO!” his voice went shrill, too embarrassed to mind how loud he was being.

“D-do you mean that?” Hagakure asked, in a surprisingly calm manner.

“W-what?” Ishimaru stuttered

“Do you mean it? You wouldn’t mind kissing me, if I got the answer right?”

Ishimaru was speechless at this response. The usually goofy and carefree Hagakure, appeared serious. His eyes were calm, as he starred blankly at the wall.

“Thought so,” He said. “I get it man, I really do! I’m not really the kind of person you’d want to waste your first one on. It’s got to be special!”

“Wait, so you wouldn’t mind receiving a kiss if you solved the problem?” Ishimaru gasped.

“Not if you’re going to force yourself dude! Like I said its your first one right, it should be special!”

“But if it helps, and you do understand the lesson. Then, I’d be living my life’s goal. And what could be more special than that?”

The two gazed into one another’s eyes, as the quiet night circled them. A clear blush formed on Ishimaru’s face, as Hagakure began the problem. His beautiful penmanship danced along the page.

Counting on his fingers, Hagakure's heart slammed against his chest, as the problem came to a close.

Slowly, the clairvoyant handed his tutor the book. The moral compass’s eyes: scanned the page as the information was collected. Sweat dripped along his brow. 

Was this it? His first kiss? To Hagakure of all people? The opposite of a good student: Lazy, lying, bad with money, calm, friendly, kind eyed, easy to talk to, handsome Hagakure. Could he have gotten the problem correct? Was Ishimaru, hoping he would?

“You are correct!” He announced, in arguably the calmest tone he had ever managed. Looking over at his ‘stud bud' he gazed at him in anticipation. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“Only if you’re really ok with it! Seriously br-"

His words were cut off as Ishimaru's soft lips pressed against the stubble on his cheek. It lasted no longer than a second, but was definitely a kiss. 

Reeling back Ishimaru smiled. A strong sense of calmness rushed through both of them as they starred at one another.

“It’s getting pretty late!” Ishimaru said, rising to his feet. “But there will be more of those tomorrow, if you don’t mind!”

“Same place?”

With a nod Ishimaru waved, and walked off leaving Hagakure out of breath. 

“Same place it is.”


End file.
